


Just A Little Longer

by Pokatutu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokatutu/pseuds/Pokatutu
Summary: A new security guard begins to work at your college and due to an unfortunate first meeting you attempt to avoid him, and it goes well until a monster is murdered and his security is placed in the classroom you're in for most of your time.





	Just A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this website! So I'm excited ^^ I hope this is good!

How much longer do I have to sit here? You groaned to yourself mentally, you had been sitting in this small college class for twenty minutes so far with all of your work already done, you wanted to move on to your next class which was art. All of the other students were slow at reading, couldn’t understand what the questions were asking, and it frustrated you to no end. Your head landed on the table with an unceremonious thunk. You could hear the room door creak open but you paid no mind to it, the teachers conversed every once in awhile and being the chatty Cathy that your teacher, Mrs.Browmer, was she was bound to have plenty of visitors.  
“Sup.” A deep lazy voice drawled.  
“Ah, hello, you’re the new security guard I’m guessing then?” Mrs. Browmer replied with a soft and happy tone, you could hear the person shuffle forward into the room further and suddenly you noticed the thick dense air the room gave off, no garrulous chatter coming from any of the students any more. You almost felt scared to lift your head.  
“Yup, just checkin’ in on some of the classes.” A few whispers scattered the class in a sudden instant. You turn your head to the side and look at the students, still too terrified to look at whoever was the new security guard. Smiles, disgust filled scowls, and confused or curious looks were dotted throughout the room as a few of your classmates chattered on about the person, pointing occasionally. You steeled yourself, readying your gaze for whatever was down there. Raising your head your gaze falls on a monster, and his gaze falls on you.  
His grin widened ever so slightly and you suddenly felt very exposed, taking a moment to glance around the room again you could notice snickers and quiet mocking laughter directed your way. What were they laughing at?  
“Nice Necklace kid,” You whipped your gaze to the creature speaking to you at the bottom of the classroom. “I’m really,” He winks, “Diggin’ it.” you blink, and a few students laugh out right, few others groan in annoyance. You take a moment to look down at your own chest, a large necklace resting softly atop your breasts over your shirt. 

A skeleton necklace.

A warm red came to your face as you looked back at the monster still winking at you.

A skeleton monster.

Your eyes widened in slight horror. “I-I’m so sorry…” You reached around to take the necklace off.  
“No need kiddo, you’re fine.” his grin relaxed again. “Just pokin’ you.” The blush still didn’t leave your cheeks but you stopped removing the chain around your neck. He finished looking at you and went back to chatting with the teacher, occasionally flickering his gaze over the crowd of students either huddled together or working alone. You decided not to make any more eye contact with anyone the rest of the class, not wanted him to notice any of the other skeletal designs littering your stuff. You didn’t want anyone to say anything to you either, afraid they’d bring up that awkward little moment.  
Soon enough the class all gathered their things and were dismissed by the teacher to go home or to their next college class, you dashed out of the room as fast as you could before the skeleton, who had stayed all period in your class(you were pretty sure just to embarrass you further), could pester you more. You could only pray that next time you entered that classroom he wasn’t coming in too.  
“Where ya goin’ so fast huh?” You blinked and looked up at a tall man with black stubble covering his chin, his eyes were brown and hateful, he sneered down at you like a grown up who hated children was looking down upon a misbehaving child.  
“To my next class Jesse...” you growled back once you noticed who it was. Jesse Stevans, a grade A douchebag, nobody could stand him and the only reason he wasn’t constantly kicked out of classes was because teachers just couldn’t, he was a douchebag but he never actually got into any trouble in school.  
“Uhuh,” He rolled his eyes before bending down into your face and smirking. “That skeleton-” he sneered out skeleton like it was a disease, “he yo’ boyfriend ‘er sumthin’?” You shook your head in his face, making him back off ever so slightly.  
“No he’s not my boyfriend Jesse,” you gave him a taste of his own medicine, his name rolling off your tongue as if it were someone smelling curdled milk and rotten eggs on a hot summer day, “I don’t even know him!” Jesse nodded slowly. He turned away from you and strutted off with his crew. You couldn’t believe him, you shook your head before turning back around and immediately being enveloped in something large, fairly soft, and surprisingly warm and comforting. You pushed away out of whatever it was, only to be greeted by that same lax smirk you had been complimented by earlier in class. This was a nightmare.  
“We meet again,” He began, letting you push away from him lightly. You nodded shyly, you’d never met a monster as big as him before. Sure you had a few monsters in your art class with you but they were much smaller than this skeleton. “Where ya headed?” You blinked at the question a moment before nodding and turning to point.  
“Art hallway, I was just heading to get a quick snack before class.” You turned to face him again, he nodded.  
“I’m quite famished myself, mind if I escort you there?” His eyes and smile were kind and soft, and he seemed a lot less terrifying than when the edges of his mouth were turned up in a mocking manner. You shrugged.  
“Doesn’t matter to me, if you want then sure.” You side stepped and headed toward the vending machines. You felt a large bony hand land on your shoulder and you jumped a little bit.  
“Why not head to the cafeteria?” He suggested, pointing a thumb in the direction of said place. His eyes were questioning and his smile was kind. You shook your head.  
“I don’t have the money, I have just enough to get a snack and a drink from the vending machine.” Sans nodded a moment before reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a handful of bills and... ketchup packets oddly enough. You put a hand out to stop him. “I don’t want you to pay for it…” He looked at you and smirked.  
“Who said I was gonna pay for you kiddo? I’m a monster, I don’t get paid fairly.” Your face went blank for an instant before turning horrified at yourself.  
“Oh god I’m so sorry I just-”  
“This ain’t an anime Kid.” He chuckled, his deep rough voice bouncing with delight. “You’re fine, I understand lots of humans offer other humans to help pay for things,” He nodded and laid a hand on your shoulder, “but I don’t have enough money for the both of us.” He turned and headed towards the cafeteria. “I’ll head back this way, if we meet up again I’ll walk you to your class.” You nodded, though he couldn’t see you.  
You rushed to and back from the vending machine, purposefully avoiding the skeleton monster. You didn’t want to seem like you hated him, but he had embarrassed you multiple times today, was a law enforcer (no matter how small the job they did they still slightly panicked you), and he was a very tall, terrifying skeleton. As nice as he was, he still struck a fear in you you hadn’t felt in a very long time.  
You soon rushed into your art class, earlier than usual, and sat down at your normal place, pulling out your equipment you began to sketch out some things while letting your mind go blank for a while.  
“Is that Sans?” Someone squawked over your shoulder. You jumped and whipped around to look at the monster sitting behind you, a white wing waved at you. “Hi (Y/n), I was just checking out what you were drawing, it looks like Sans!” You gave a confused look before looking down at your paper and noticing that broad smile and those deep black eyes with the small white pinpricks. You gave a low gasp before ripping out the paper and crumpling it up. Snowdrin (female Snowdrake you’ve heard) gave a saddened look towards you and the paper.  
“You know the security guard?” You asked when you looked back at her once again. She nodded, the pink bow donned on the middle of her head bobbed as she did.  
“Yes of course, every monster knows Sans! He’s a security guard here?” She giggled. “The lazy bones won’t do much, as long as nothing actually happens he’ll probably sit and sleep a lot.” Someone came over and got Snowdrin’s attention and she went off to talk to them now, most likely about “Sans’” new job here. Great, you thought, you knew many monsters, and while you weren’t extremely close to them, this Sans monster was sure to come up in conversation, especially now that your blabber mouth let loose that he works here. You could only hope that you could avoid him and sleep easy tonight without nightmares of today’s embarrassment and his large body towering over yours.  
Sighing you reached into your bag and pulled out the snack you had bought earlier, some nice non-brand chips should help you get your problems off your mind, meanwhile the nice sugary, again non-branded, lime soda would sooth your aching sweet tooth. You sighed in delight, this was all you needed to eat for lunch since high school senior year, it saved money, was enough to hold you over till dinner, and you ate so little but with enough calories that you lost weight slowly but could hold a steady weight if you needed to with a little extra breakfast a few mornings.  
“Hey, heard you had a mishap with a monster.” You were ripped from your happy, tasty chip and soda filled land by your figurative tail, groaning you turn to the assailant of your snack day dream. You mustered up an, at least, sort of pleasant look and even then your friend could tell you were upset. “Whoa that bad?” She held her hands up in defense. “Didn’t mean to bring up bad memories but a lot of people are saying he was flirting with you.”  
Now that caught your attention. Flirting? With you? You thought not, no one had flirted with you since elementary, and even then that was merely child flirting of punching you and other frustrating symbols of love that were confusing when you were young but now made so much more sense.  
“No, no, he was just being nice, but honestly he embarrassed me a lot in front my entire last class…” your friend sucked in air through their teeth.  
“Ooo, dang… I'm sorry man…” you shrugged, there was only so much you could do about it. It’s not like it would ruin your life, you just hated being embarrassed.  
Glad that he didn’t inquire on what exactly had happened earlier, the class started and everyone became quiet, save the teacher seeing as how she was teaching. The class was long and boring, mostly being about different types of blending and how to use certain ones at certain times, things that you would rather be practising and playing around with than talking about.  
Turned out the whole period was just going to be talking and you were bored out of your mind. Only when a certain word came up did it rouse you from your distant thoughts.  
“And we'll sketch and shade skeletons next week.” You sighed, only another reminder about the person who has been bothering your mind most. Soon the teacher assigned an assignment to all of you to find the most interesting person you could and sketch them out, shade them, go nuts. This was an assignment you were certain you'd enjoy seeing as you had many interesting family members. Many whispers though, were filled with talk of monsters, big ones, small ones, wide ones, thin ones, ones wih beaks, hooves, fur, feathers, you name it. 

And all your mind could settle on now was one certain monster. The most interesting monster you’d met so far.

**Author's Note:**

> some of the paragraphing might be awkward I'm not used to this platform but i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
